1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of cooling tower and, in particular, to an improved structure of cooling tower that can avoid short circulation of warm and wet air refluxing into the cooling tower, by means of induction openings and a diffuser stack, so that the water chiller increases its efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With developments in industry and commerce, people hold a heightened standard of living. Nowadays, air conditioners have been indispensable for residential or commercial buildings. Although the application of air conditioners brings healthy and comfortable surroundings for living, it often results in the crisis of power shortage in summer. Moreover, due to the difficulty of establishing power plants and the global decrease in energy resources, a critical issue is how to save and utilize energy efficiently.
Generally, an air conditioning system operates by using a water chiller. Referring to FIG. 1, a water chiller performs heat exchange with a cooling tower 1, which can affect the efficiency of the water chiller. In high population density environments, the cooling tower 1 is usually mounted on the roof of a building. However, the available roof space is rather limited for accommodating multiple cooling towers connected in parallel. Therefore, the warm and wet air that has been drawn out of the cooling towers 1 tends to reflux circulatively. In other words, warm and wet air at the outlet of the cooling tower 1 may be circulatively drawn in through inlet opening 14 disposed at the lower portion of the cooling tower 1 and then causes short circulation. This short circulation can impose heavier loads on the cooling tower 1; thus, the dissipation capability of the cooling tower 1 can be reduced significantly, which causes the temperature of the outlet condensing water to be too high. As a result, the efficiency of the water chiller will be decreased and the power consumption will be increased.
Since the conventional way has such drawbacks as described above, it is hardly a good solution. An improvement is required urgently.
In view of the above difficulties associated with the conventional way, the present inventor, through a long-term study and practice, has developed an improvement and innovation that provides the present improved structure of fan housing for a cooling tower.